This invention is directed to a simple filtering connection to optical light cable. In particular, this invention is directed to a connection device to an optical light cable that converts a light source to a narrower spectral light source.
Medical applications often require specialized light with particular light spectral characteristics. Hospital operating theaters and physicians' offices often contain commercial off-the-shelf broadband wavelength light sources. Such light sources are manufactured by such companies as Karl Storz and Pillin. The light sources typically allows one (or a plurality of) light cables (typically a fiber bundle or liquid core) to be connected to the light output of the light source.
The fiber bundles are connected to the light output by way of a threaded connection. The threaded connection connects the fiber bundle to lead the light output to a given application's instrument for subsequent illuminating use.
A typical conventional fiberoptic bundle connection 1, is shown in FIG. 1. Fiberoptic bundle connection 1 includes a body 2 with a threaded bore 15 having a standard thread 3. Coaxial to threaded bore 15 is an end of a fiberoptic bundle 4 that is fixed to body 2 by a standard fiber connection (SMA).
Standard thread 3 can vary between manufacturers, but within each manufacturer's product line each manufacturer keeps to such manufacturer's standard thread. Accordingly, standard thread 3 is understood to be a standard for a particular manufacture. The present invention is effective for any given standard thread.
The bulb in the commercial light sources are usually a xenon short arc which is very bright in the blue end of the spectrum. However, there are many applications that require a particular light spectral output. As an example, the excitation source for a fluorimeter should include light of only a narrow spectral range so that a particular chemical species can be excited. Another application is in the use of light to test for particular light sensitivities.
Commercial light sources can serve as the excitation source for any fluorimeter if the light output from the fiberoptic cable bundle is filtered to allow only the spectral window of interest to be delivered. For example, the PhotoDynamic Therapy ("PDT") drug Foscan.RTM. needs light at 421 nm.
Presently, such filtering is performed after the light output has been transported by the fiberoptic bundle. The filter must be incorporated into the apparatus, for a particular application, at the delivery end of the fiberoptic bundle. Consequently, complexity and cost is added to each application's apparatus because each application must build in the structure and space for the filter. Further, the filters are often duplicated within such applications that require different tools even though the different tools nonetheless require the same spectral light.